Finally Mine Again
by xLosersRuleTheWorldx
Summary: Skyfire still longed for Starscream, even though the other claimed to not want him. Finally, something inside the Autobot snaps and he doesn't care what the seeker claims. He just wants him to be his again. SLASH


**A/N: Yeah... I wrote another fic with these two. Oh well. Actually, there is a pic on DA called "Reclaiming my Starscream," which goes along with this fic. I made it for the artist and I hope she likes it, just like I hope you do too. ^_^**

* * *

><p>He wasn't sure exactly what did it. Skyfire just knew that as he was sitting in the medbay when Ratchet had left after fixing him, something inside his processor and spark snapped. Maybe it had something to do with that battle today. No – it <em>was<em> because of that battle today, practically with him fighting Starscream and his fellow seekers Skywarp and Thundercracker. He had gotten cornered by them and he knew as much as Starscream had changed, the seeker wouldn't fire at him. His fellow Decepticons did, but could only watched as Skyfire defended himself.

In all honesty, the flier wouldn't have minded if his former mate had tried to kill him and showed how much he hated him. At least it would be an indication for him that he no longer had a place in the seeker's spark. Yet, he just continued to stare at him with angry, bitter, and even worried optics. Why would he look at him that way unless he still cared? And if he did care, what was preventing them from being together? The war be damned if it got in the way. It was something much greater, much more destructive than this war.

The seeker's pride and ego were the separating factors. He had to still love him. Why else would he have looked at him that way or why he would've been so betrayed when he joined the Autobots? Damn that silly seeker – he just needed to face the facts. He was still the same mech he had been in love with before all of this, no matter which faction he was on. Skyfire found himself so furious and frustrated with Starscream, his emotions going off on a tangent about how the seeker was his and nothing was going to separate them. He couldn't have it and he wasn't going to have it either.

First Aid arrived at the medbay and promptly froze when he found it empty. Ratchet said that Skyfire was still in there for a few minor injuries, just a few dents that needed to be buffed out. At first he tried contacting the flier, but the transmission came up as temporarily offline. He commed Ratchet in a panic.

::_Ratchet, it's First Aid_.::

::_What is it? Need any help with Skyfire_?::

::_That's just it, Skyfire isn't here… He's gone_.::

A silence fell upon the communication link before Ratchet finally demanded, ::_Where did he go?_::

::_I don't know! That's why I commed you! I tried contacting him, but his communication's link has been shut off_!::

::_I'll contact Prime. We'll get a search going._::

Their transmission ended as First Aid felt worry crawl into his spark. He had gotten to know Skyfire very well over the course of time he had been here with them. Though wary of his past, Skyfire became a good friend to him and most bots within the science department. He hoped he was all right, but where could he have gone? Why did he even want to go? Unsettling questions ran through his processor, but he knew this wasn't the time to be anxious. They had to go look for him, wherever the mech might be. He just hoped that he wasn't going off and getting himself hurt or doing something stupid. Then again, this was Skyfire, not the twins. He was sure whatever the flier was doing wasn't stupid.

* * *

><p>Starscream led Thundercracker and Skywarp through the Decepticon's base basement holding systems. Damn that stupid Con who made him do some of the most ridiculous jobs, even though he was SIC. Soundwave had reported that an Autobot scout was hiding out within their base, supposedly within the base's ration holdings. Originally, Megatron had just sent out Starscream, but Skywarp insisted he tag along, dragging TC with him.<p>

So there they were, Starscream peering through the holdings, but seeing nothing with Skywarp being the hyperactive glitch he was with Thundercracker trying to get him to mute it. Damn it, Soundwave must have been losing it. There was no Autobot here.

"This is a waste of time," Starscream grumbled.

Skywarp glomped him. "Aw, come on, Screamer! It's not that bad! So there's no one here – at least it's a chance for us to get out of the base and just roam around!"

The SIC shoved the seeker off of him. "Let's just go. There's obviously no stupid Autobot here, so let's just get out of here."

Thundercracker nodded in agreement. He turned around and just as he walked toward the exit, a blast came out of nowhere and shot him straight in the chassis, knocking him back into Skywarp. Starscream jumped in response and when he turned to fire, he saw another shot was fired, but instead of aiming for him, it hit the ceiling above him, causing it to cave in on top of him and causing a siren to go off as well.

"Starscream!" Skywarp cried out. "Thundercracker!"

When neither his mate nor his SIC got up or responded, he whipped around to face a very furious and much bigger white flier glaring down at him, frightening any fire that he might have had inside of him. Just because he was known as a "wise-guy," it didn't mean he didn't know when to mute it, especially around Skyfire, who was known to be murderous when angered, though he wasn't sure why he was so furious.

"Get out of my way," the giant flier growled.

Skywarp blinked. "What-"

"Move, you insect!" he snarled, frightening the purple seeker to jump and fall back against his mate. He almost clung to an unconscious Thundercracker as the former Con stormed past them towards the wreckage which the SIC laid under.

Skywarp activated his vocalizer again when Skyfire pushed the debris to the side, gently picking up the red seeker. "Hey!" he growled, glaring at him. "What do you want from him? Let him go!" He brought out his null rays, threatening to shoot.

Skyfire turned to look at him, glaring at him as he hoisted Starscream up, easily carrying with one arm with his body resting against his chassis. Skywarp's powered stance faltered a bit as Skyfire pointed his gun at him, obviously not bluffing to shoot and kill him. "You will tell no one about me," he ordered. "If you mention my name, I will come after you Skywarp."

Skywarp shuddered when the furious white mech growled his name. He could only watch as Skyfire fired up above them, creating a large exit within the remains of ceiling. Then he took off, taking Starscream with him and leaving behind a confused and terrified seeker with his unconscious mate.

* * *

><p>Starscream felt like he had been hit by Megatron's fusion cannon and had gone flying through six walls when his systems slowly began to come back online. His optics onlined again as he groaned a bit, trying to sit up, but finding himself unable to. He looked and found himself lying down on his back, his servos cuffed together in stassis–cuffs in what looked like a closed-off and abandoned human warehouse in the middle of Primus-only-knew where.<p>

He panicked as he tried to remember what had happened. All he could remember was going to look for an Autobot within the Decepticon base and then BAM! – he was knocked unconscious and next thing he knew, he was cuffed in some god-forsaken warehouse. Had the Autobots taken him to some secluded building to execute him? No – that wasn't how Optimus operated with his soldiers. So why was he here? He panicked at the thought of not knowing.

"You're awake."

Starscream's spark nearly jumped out of its chambers when it heard the voice. He looked over and his optics widened as he stared at Skyfire, who had been rested against the wall of the giant building. The Decepticon couldn't help but to flinch a bit as the flier stepped toward him, crouching down next to him and stretching out a servo to caress – or for all Starscream knew, to hit – his helm.

"Sky-Skyfire…" he said, almost in disbelief. When he saw the dark look on the Autobot's face, he quickly replaced his disbelief and confusion with anger. Was the damn traitor looking for a fight? "What do you want, Autobot?"

"A lot of things," he said simply, his servo at his helm, gently stroking the metal.

Starscream jerked away from the contact. "Don't touch me," he growled. "I mean it, Skyfire – what the slag do you want from me?"

The giant flier didn't answer as his fingers brushed over his beautiful faceplates, the same faceplates that had once been his. Everything about the Decepticon SIC had once been his and now, he was just so far away. His beautiful former lover was no longer his seeker, his Starscream. The thought and realization made him burn in rage, though he kept a straight face on the outside. Then, finally answering the seeker, he said, "I needed to talk to you. Privately. This was the only method that would work."

Starscream glared, already knowing where the flier was getting at. "Skyfire… If this is about us, then forget about it. I've told you before-"

"I know what you've said before," he growled, much to Starscream's surprise.

The Decepticon let out a cry when the flier grabbed him by the stassis cuffs and held him up, his face only inches from his. He suddenly found himself shuddering in fear from the hard, cold, and frightening look in Skyfire's optics. Something wasn't right. This wasn't how his old lover acted. Skyfire was gentle and kind to him, not some hostile, furious beast. He found himself quivering in fear as the other's optics seemed to bore into his spark, staring straight into his soul.

"I know what you've said before," the white flier repeated. "But that shouldn't matter. Starscream–" Starscream flinched at the tone the mech used to say his name "– is everything about our history mean _nothing_ to you? Nothing at all?"

Starscream struggled against him, only making him angry.

"Are you even listening to me?" he hissed, making the red seeker freeze. "Damn it, Starscream! Have you any idea how much this has wounded me? I love you so much – almost too much! It's beginning to tear me apart and you don't even care!"

"Skyfire, I–"

"No! You had your chances to speak and all you've given me are lies!"

Skyfire's spark was raging out of control. Normally, he would never be so vicious toward Starscream, toward anyone really. This wasn't him, but he just couldn't stand the idea that even though they still loved each other, Starscream's damn pride would get in the way of their union. He knew that Autobots and Decepticons were mates in secret, so why couldn't he and Starscream be like that?

"_Because it's his fault_," an infuriated, frustrated voice from the depths of his spark growled. "_He won't admit it. He loves you. He loves you so much, but he's doesn't want to believe it. It's all his fault_."

Skyfire found himself agreeing with the voice as he glared down at the frightened Con, who still tried to pretend he wasn't afraid. "Skyfire, let me go," he hissed.

"Be quiet. And no – I'm not letting you go. Never again" He pressed his lips on the other's, thrusting in his glossa easily pass the paralyzed gray lips. Starscream was too frozen to respond, his optics wide as he felt the appendage thrust deep inside of his cavity, his lips being bruised by the wide flier's aggression. He couldn't fight him; these damn cuffs prevented it. Still, it allowed him to feel the kiss's aggression, its desperate need for him. How long had it been since this mech touched him this way? Obviously far too long as a pleasure built up within him.

No. No this had to stop. It had to. Starscream could not give into his feelings. Skyfire didn't need him. He had joined the Autobots, abandoning him. Starscream wasn't the same mech either. He had become corrupted. His body had been defiled so many times by his leader, by other Cons. He wasn't the same anymore. Skyfire didn't need him and Starscream didn't deserve him.

He slammed his cuffed servos, against his chassis, catching the flier off guard and being able to break the kiss. "Stop it," he said, throwing his arms over his faceplates to cover his shame. "Stop it, Sky. You're no longer my mate."

"That hasn't changed the fact that I love you," he growled.

Starscream flinched at the forgotten phrase. It had been too long since the last time he was told those words. Just too long.

"And I know you love me too."

He stiffened. "No…. I hate you–"

"Then you should've offlined me when you had the chance."

Skyfire grabbed his wrists and pinned them over his helm, making Starscream only be able to look at him, blocking him from the outside world and trapping him in a universe of just each other. It overwhelmed the poor seeker, but Skyfire – at least at this point – didn't care.

"Starscream," he said darkly. "If you really hated me, then you would've killed me today during battle. You and your comrades had the perfect opportunity to just offline me for good. You know it too and don't you even dare try to deny it. I saw how you were looking at me."

"No…"

"You had such concern in your optics when Thundercracker and Skywarp were shooting at me. You wanted to help me, but you just kept convincing yourself that you hated me and you want me dead, even though we both know it's a lie."

"Stop…" Starscream was shaking his helm furiously, trying to deny everything his former lover said.

"Starscream, _please_. I love you so much. It's almost too much to bear." He kissed his neck cables. His anger was slowly fading to anguish. Just pure, unadulterated anguish. He wanted him back. He wanted his Starscream back. "Come on Starscream… I'm sorry I hurt you, betrayed you that way. But that doesn't change the fact that we both still love each other so much… Too much."

"I hate you!" he screamed. "I hate you! Now let me go! Skyfire!" No. This couldn't be happening. Not when he finally thought that he could forget about him. Primus, spare him. He couldn't fall back into this. He was not good enough for Skyfire anymore. They both needed to move on, no matter how much he didn't want to. Yet, he would never admit it aloud.

"Never. Never again will I let you go. I won't make the same mistake twice." His grip on Starscream tightened. He was breaking down. Everything was breaking down. Why was fate so cruel to him, to them? "Starscream, it has to be you… No one else but you will make me happy. Is that what you want? For me to miserable for eternity?"

"Skyfire–"

"I love you. Nothing will change that. The war, the Autobots, the Decepticons, or even your own denial won't ever change how I feel… Please, Starscream…" Liquids began to swell in the corner of his optics. Everything had become so difficult, so hard for him. It was now hitting him that without his seeker, he was nothing."I love you."

Starscream, through gritted dentals, finally hissed, "Why do you have to make everything so damn hard…? Skyfire…!" He wanted to tell him, to tell him how he still felt, but he couldn't. He just couldn't. "Skyfire, we can't…! I can't…!"

"Please!" he snarled wretchedly. "We can try…! We can still love each other, if nothing else! Damn it, Starscream! Please! I love you!"

A moment of silence fell upon them as they stared at each other. Skyfire's tears trickled silently down his cheek plating and onto Starscream's face, where the guilt stabbed at his spark. Damn it, why was he feeling guilty when this mech had caused him the same pain before? Easy answer – he still loved him. Damn it. Why couldn't this be easier? Why?

Finally, Starscream looked up at him and shook his helm. "You're so stupid, Skyfire… So stupid." Then he looked off to the side. "Unchain my wrists now."

Skyfire winched at the cold, unshaken tone. Starscream was never going to be his again. Never again and all because the seeker was just too stubborn. His tears slowing, he reached up and snapped the binds off of him before shutting his optics and waiting to be punched, maybe even killed.

Yet, instead he felt two servos gently seize the sides of his helm and he opened his optics just in time for Starscream to give him a quick peck on his stunned lips. Starscream slowly sat up and glared at him, though he didn't take his servos away. Then he said, "You need to forget about me."

"No."

"Fine," he said, releasing his face. "Then listen to me because I'm not going to repeat myself." The seeker red optics glowed with sincerity, something Skyfire hadn't seen in stellar-cycles from him. "You're a traitor and I won't ever forgive you for that."

Skyfire flinched.

Then Starscream had a scowl on his face. "But… I'll see you again, even though it won't be the same anymore. But that doesn't mean I love you! It just means I'm sick of you hounding me and pulling scrap like this!"

Skyfire's optics widened. Had he heard right? Was Starscream giving them another chance? With the defeated scowl on his faceplates, he knew he was right. He understood what the stubborn seeker meant too. It was almost unbelievable. He couldn't stop himself. He grabbed his shoulders and pulled him forward, hugging him tightly against his chassis, which caused him to flail. "Sk-Skyfire? What are you–"

"I love you," he whispered softly. "And even if you don't admit, I know you do too."

Starscream pushed away from him and snorted as he stood up. "Don't get your hopes up." He turned away from him and walked out of the warehouse. "And don't you dare follow me."

"When can I see you again?"

Starscream paused for a moment, but didn't look back at the optics that stared hard at his wings. He shook his helm. "Whenever I feel like. I'll contact you when I feel like seeing you." Then he walked outside, transformed, and flew off, leaving Skyfire behind to take in what just happened.

He couldn't believe it. Though Starscream wouldn't admit it in a million vorns, he still loved him. Finally, he had gotten to him again. Though he had no idea where they would go from here, Skyfire could only hope.

Someone commed him, finally reaching through to him after he finally turned on his communications transmitter. ::_Skyfire? Skyfire, are you there?_::

Skyfire found himself back to reality when he heard Ratchet's voice ring through his audio receptors. ::_Ratchet? Is something wrong?_::

_::Oh for frag's sake, Skyfire! You disappear and don't tell anybody and you're asking me is something wrong? How bad did your processor get damaged today?::_

::_Don't worry about me. I just went out for… for a small stroll. I'm coming back now_.::

::_You better. Prime and Prowl are furious. And if they don't kill you – and trust me when I say this – I will.::_ Then the transmission was disconnect, Skyfire fearing Ratchet the Hatchet's wrath more than Prime's or Prowl's.

Skyfire walked out of the abandoned warehouse, looking up at the Earth's night sky. He still couldn't believe it. Starscream was his again, even though the seeker was too proud and stubborn to admit such a thing. Still, he could say it and mean it from now on, at least for a little while.

Starscream was finally his again. He was his and this time, he wouldn't let go, even if the other wanted to break away. Nothing could change that. Not the war, not the Autobots, not the Decepticon, and not even Starscream could break them away again. He had finally reclaimed his seeker as his once again.

There was not in chance in hell he was going to let go.


End file.
